


You belong to me (even from the start)

by oobijor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Minhyun, historical terms are not 100 accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oobijor/pseuds/oobijor
Summary: A story about defying the odds, overcoming obstacles. The fight for family, for power...and for love...A prince from a faraway kingdom is about to do the impossible to save their people. And that is to marry another prince...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my supposed Nielwink Month but I'm ages late (still not done tbh) so I'm making this a chaptered one - a very short chaptered.

“You don’t have to do this, my son!”

“Father! Our family is struggling when mother passed. Our people!”

“But that agreement was nothing no more. You are not a woman.”

“But I can still persuade him to fulfill his promise.”

“Park Jihoon!”

“Lord Hwang even introduced me to his son. I don't see why this is a problem, father?”

“Lord Hwang's courtship is not in the question. I just...”

Jihoon held the king's hand and smiled, a sad one.

“I know you are being worried about me. But I will do this for our kingdom, father. Isn't that how you raised a noble son? To protect and care for our family? Our people?”

“You are indeed you’re mother's son.”

“I am yours and my mother's son. I will make you proud.”

“If I cannot change your mind anymore, I will send the message to the king for your arrival.”

“Thank you, father.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you doing well, my lord?” the young royal guard asked.

“I am doing fine, Lieutenant Lai.”

Although King Park has sent an advance notice to the capital about Jihoon's arrival, he's still worried about his son's decisions. So he sent him not just one but two of his young and most trusted guards (he insisted General Kang Baekho but Jihoon refused. He's scared of the huge man) with him to escort him to the Capital.

“This weather might not be the best for travelling. It's best to take a rest for now, my lord.”

“We’re out of the palace, Woojin. You can stop addressing me so formally.”

“As you wish.”

“Same goes for you, Guanlin.”

“I'm afraid I can't do that, your grace.”

“Even if it's an order from me? Your prince?”

The younger blushed at Jihoon's last words.

“Let the kid do his job, Jihoon.”

“I understand...” Jihoon smiled at Guanlin.

“...but you may be right about the weather. We can't risk our horses. Let's take a break for a moment.”

 

 

 

 

“Wait here.” Woojin said as he approached the palace gates to talk to the guards.

A few minutes pass and Woojin and his horse walks back to Jihoon and the gates behind him started opening.

“After you, my lord.”

 

 

 

 

 

“My gratitude is always with you and your family, my lady. I will be sure to consider your proposition.”

Daniel gracefully said. The girl bowed to him and bid her farewell.

“You did great well today, your highness.”

“Huh. “Well” you say.”

“My apologies, your highness.”

“Father seemed not aware of what I am doing, eunuch Ong.”

“The king only wants what is best for the kingdom.”

“Is marriage only the best thing for this country?”

The eunuch only bowed as a response. Then a knock from his doors came.

“Come in.” Seongwoo said.

The door opens then a royal guard greets them, head low.

“Your highness, the king has summoned you to his palace.”

“Tch, the lady is fast...” The prince muttered.

“I will be there.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Your grace, the prince is here.” Eunuch Ong declares outside the king’s court.

The doors opened and the king’s adviser, Yoon Jisung greets them.

“The king is waiting, your highness.”

Daniel then proceeds inside the king’s chambers and found a guest seated at the far right side of the room. An unfamiliar figure bowing his head so low that he’s unable to see the boy’s face. He then proceeds to offer his greetings to his father, the king.

“You have called, your highness.”

The king acknowledges his presence and nods at the guards and servants at the room motioning them to leave at once for a private conversation with his son. But as the people leave, the boy remained which brings confusion to the prince.

“You rejected another lady today?”

“The word travels fast…” Daniel snickered.

“Is this a laughing matter to you?”

“The ladies? Yes, they are…”

“Kang Daniel!” His father’s voice boomed inside the room.

Daniel bows his head in apology. Even if he’s the prince and the only heir to the throne, he knows better than to disrespect his father. The king sighs in defeat.

“Do you remember Lord Park of the next kingdom?”

“Yes?”

“He is a good friend of mine. We fought side by side during the great war to claim and protect our land…”

 _Here goes story time._ Daniel rolls his eyes.

“…I even consider him my own brother and with that, the two of us made a pact to wed our off-springs when they are of age.”

“Y-your highness!” Daniel wants to protest. The king is implying an arranged marriage.

“Unfortunately, his wife gave birth to an only son.”

Daniel lets out a breath of relief. Arranged marriage will be the worst idea that his father will come up with and there is no way that he can get out of it if the king announces it throughout the kingdom or he well be subject to treason.

“Young lord…” He calls the boy on far side of the room.

The young man stood up revealing the pure white robe he was wearing. Light brown hair that tousles his face, cheeks that protruding making his face roundish fluff, high nose bridge and beautifully shaped eyes that almost reflects the sunrays through them.

He approaches the two of them and bowed a 90 degree to show respect to the royal family.

“He is Lord Park’s son.”

“I am very honoured to be in your presence, your majesty.” The boy, now named Prince Park, said while keeping his bow in place.

“And he will be your husband.”

“Wh-what?! Father!!”

The king closes his eyes as if he was expecting this son’s reaction.

“If I’m not marrying the ladies from the noble families you are sending me, why would you think I would marry a man?”

“Like I said, Lord Park and I made a pact. And I believe the young prince has his reasons for coming here.”

“Forgive me your grace, but this is preposterous!”

“I did think of that at first too. For now, I will have to send the young lord to the east palace which will be his home for the meantime. He came from a long journey and needs rest. The crown price will think about this thoroughly and will come to a decision that will surely be in our favor. You are dismissed.” The king threatens.

“Father!”

“I said you are dismissed! Adviser Yoon!” The King calls to order for Daniel’s dismissal.

The door immediately opens with the king’s adviser and two armed men who would be the young lord’s guards.

Daniel glared at the younger lad in the room as he stood up. He bowed a deep one to the king to bid his farewell for today and immediately rushed out of the area.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Just what in the world was father thinking? Marrying me to a man?!” Daniel said as he settles in his palace.

“I’m sure the King means well to you and the kingdom, young prince.” Eunuch Ong responded as he closed the door behind him.

“Marrying me to a man means well? Are you really taking his side?”

“Whichever side I’m taking will not change the King’s decision and you are fully aware of that, your highness.”

“I’m just not doing it! That’s it and you are going to help me as a servant of the crown prince whether you like it or not.”

The Eunuch only bowed his head in response. Whether it’s out of sarcasm or just pure obedience, Daniel doesn’t want to know.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Please rest, my lord.” The youngest guard said

“You don’t need to do everything all at once, Jihoon-ah. We literally just came here and you went straight to the King.”

“Doing that will give me more time to convince them. The king might’ve understood my intentions but the prince seemed really appalled by the idea.”

“Who in the right mind would marry a prince to another prince? I mean no disrespect to my prince, but anyone would think it’s ridiculous.”

“Lord Hwang didn’t mind being wed to me?”

“Can’t believe you’re still a kid?” Woojin snarked.

“We’re the same age, lieutenant.”

“But after seeing the crown prince, do you still want to proceed with this whole thing…your majesty?” Guanlin said almost forgetting his formalities.

“I told you, you can drop the formalities, Guanlin it’s fine. And yes, I’m decided. I’m not doing this for myself anyways.”

“I-if you wish…” the young soldier lowers his head.

“We’ll leave you to rest now, my lord.” Woojin bids.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ugh! I was so upset today my stomach had a hard time digesting my food.” Daniel said while squeezing his tummy in pain.

“Eunuch Ong!” He called but no one came.

Unable to stand up, he crawls to the door and opens it to call the servant again.

“Eunuch Ong!”

“Omona!!” a boy screamed and fell on the ground out of shock from Daniel’s voice.

“You…”

Jihoon immediately stood up and bowed to his prince.

“What are you doing here?” Daniel said avoiding the younger man’s eyes, ashamed of his current state.

“I-I was washing my needles, your majesty.”

“N-needles?”

“Yes…they are for acupuncture.”

“A-acupuncture?”

Daniel is never a fan of needles. But it’s not like he always has a choice and he always shakes at the sight of them. Second to bugs, needles are his worst enemies.

“I see…well I might be keeping you. You can go back to your chambers now.” Daniel said.

“Earlier…I heard you we’re calling for a eunuch. Would you like me to call them for you?”

“There will be no need for that.”

“But…you don’t look very well, your highness? Are you doing fine?”

“Yes. I’m doing great…”

Daniel clutches his stomach again.

“…good bye, prince Park.” He said and closed his doors.

He pants as he endures the pain. He leans his back on the door and gauges the noise outside waiting for the young prince to take his leave.

Hearing the silence, he confirms the absence of the young man outside of his palace. He attempts to open the doors again to call his eunuch for help only to find the other prince now on the step of his doors with his tools beside him.

“Whoa! You scared me!!” Daniel exclaimed.

“Apologies, your highness! I’m just really worried! You don’t look too well.” Jihoon bows again.

“You don’t bow to people twice.”

“Ah yes! I’m sorry.” and bowed again for the third time to break superstition.

“And I told you I am fine!”

“Is it your stomach?”

“H-huh?”

Daniel then realized he was still holding his belly in pain.

“You’re breaking in cold sweats. Are you having indigestions?”

“N-no…”

“I can help you. I studied medicine and…”

“I’m fine.”

Jihoon said nothing and stares at him. Why are his eyes shining even at the dark? Is that even possible? Daniel thinks.

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

“If you’re willing to endure that pain just because you don’t want me to do it and you hate the sight of me, I will go and ask the palace nurse to come here your majesty.”

Daniel doesn’t hate him or the sight of him. He hates his father for agreeing to the foolish pact he made with King Park. Then again, the young prince came here on his own accord.

He felt another stinging pain from his stomach.

“I’ll go and call someone…”

“No wait…”

“Y-your majesty?”

“Just do it…” Daniel whispered in embarrassment.

“Pardon me? I couldn’t…”

“Do whatever you can! Just help me I’m in…I’m in pain.”

 

 

 

 

 

“See, your highness? I told you, you will not feel anything?”

“Is it done?”

“Yes! You can open your eyes now.”

Daniel couldn’t move his limbs which are now pierced by needles.

“It was a good thing that I just came back from washing those needles.” Jihoon said with excitement.

“Have you been nursing people back in your kingdom?”

“Ah no… I only studied so I can help my mother with her illness. I stopped when she passed.”

Daniel heard the passing of the Queen. But he didn't know about the prince back then. The capital only sent regards and condolences but they never visited other kingdoms.

“I am sorry about your loss.”

Jihoon only bowed in response. Then it became quiet. The younger boy must’ve realized the uncomfortable air around and finally speaks up.

“You can close your eyes or sleep. I will take needles later.”

“Why…”

“P-pardon, your highness?”

“Why did you come here?”

“Ah…”

The young prince fidgets and blinks his eyes faster than normal, obviously taken aback by the question.

“…I came…to m-marry you, your highness.”

Daniel gritted his teeth in annoyance. He wants the man out of his sight at this moment but he can’t even lift a finger because of the numbness. He closed his eyes, sighed and tried again.

“My question is why. What are your conditions?”

“My…our…kingdom is falling.”

“That’s it? The capital can provide you the support you need. I don’t see the need for a wedding…”

“That’s not enough!” Jihoon almost shouts.

“…your highness.” He added.

“…I need your name. I need to carry the Royal Family’s name. Your name.”

Jihoon lowers his head again. Daniel saw the boy’s fists clenched and decided to listen more of his stories.

“…my father only became the king of our small kingdom because of my mother. He never had the royal blood. After the fall of my mother, landlords and the nearby kingdoms have been terrorizing our lands. Enslaving our own people, taking away our resources…”

“W-what?”

This is the first time Daniel has heard of this. Being the crown prince, next to the throne, he must be informed of the other neighboring kingdom’s status making sure that the Capital holds the balance amongst them. He wanted to react but can only move up until his neck.

“How come I have no knowledge of any of this?”

“The king, your father knows. He would send us support and even men to protect the lands but they were never enough. Even if the king orders protection of our kingdom, the landlords threaten that they will take their lands back if we tell the Capital. That will leave us nothing at all and will only mean that we fail our people. Hence, my arrival here, your highness…”

“B-but there could be other ways…”

“I need to have your name, extend the royal family’s control to our Kingdom to save our people. In that way, no one will even dare touch our lands and break the King’s trust.”

 _This is a trick. He’s a fraud. Nothing like a power seeking man whose objective is to take over all the kingdoms, the Capital!_ Daniel thinks.

“I know what you’re thinking, your grace. If you think that I am after the throne, I am not. If you want, you can have my head few months after the wedding. I just need this to happen and have my father be recognized as the crown prince’s father-in-law…”

Jihoon lowers his head again and speaks again after a long pause.

“…I just need to do this to save our people…my father.” he continued with a breaking voice.

_Are those…tears? Is he crying?_

Daniel wanted to reach Jihoon’s face but it’s as if half of his body is dead because of the needles.

“Face me.”

Jihoon didn’t respond and wipes his tears with his hands.

“That’s an order, young prince.”

Then Jihoon does what he is told. He faced Daniel with a mess of face.

_Those eyes…_

Daniel hadn’t had a good look of those beautiful orbs this morning. But what he saw was something that none of the ladies of the noble families never had.

_Why do I feel remorse after seeing those eyes, wet with tears. They don’t deserve it._

“Y-your highness?”

“Remove the needles.”

“Ah yes. My apologies.” Jihoon, again wipes his eyes and proceeded to take the needles off of the prince’s body carefully, one by one.

As he does, Daniel looked at the ceiling realizing that he is about to do something that he may regret in the future.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“State your conditions, Prince Park.” The king orders.

They are once again summoned by the King to finalize everything before he announces the news amongst all kingdoms.

“The only condition I have is to have the royal family’s name. Extend the control to my father and make sure our lands are protected and externally owned by the Capital, your highness.”

“I accept your terms, now Adviser Yoon.” The king turns to his adviser to present the Capital’s condition.

“The King agrees to the wedding and will pronounce you as the crown prince’s husband but the royal blood must continue. You will hold the title of the Prince’s spouse and will share the power but he will have a Queen Consort who will bear the royal family’s bloodline as you cannot…well, bear a child.”

Jihoon cares nothing about that. He is fully aware of continuing the family line and that is one reason why the whole thing is never a hundred percent success. It’s not like he is in love with the prince anyway.

“I accept the terms, your majesty.” Jihoon bows to the king.

“And Daniel? I assume you have already made your decision?”

“I agree to the wedding.” Daniel said and looks straightly to the throne that sits his father.

Jihoon was shock at the statement. He expected that it will take months or even never to have the prince agree to his proposition. He even expected to return dead after all of this.

_Was I successful in convincing him last night?_

“But I will have my own terms.”

“Of course.” The king speaks.

Jihoon gulped. _Will he really cut my head off after the wedding?_

“I will choose who will be the Queen Consort. She will bear my child after all…”

“Understood.” Adviser Yoon agreed.

“As my spouse, Prince Park will not leave the Capital. He will stay here and fulfill his duties like a real spouse would and lastly…”

It’s as if his throat and lips became dry out of nervousness.

“…the prince will pledge his loyalty to me and will never have a queen to himself nor is allowed to have any other affairs be it with a man or a woman.” Then Daniel looks at him with a stern face and Jihoon swears the prince look scary.

“Do you agree, young prince?”

“Y-yes, your m-majesty. I…agree.”

“Then it is settled! We will announce the big news after the fortnight and will prepare the wedding after that.”

The two bowed in response.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon was coming back after washing his needles when he saw a familiar figure sitting under the tree outside his palace. He approached the shadow and confirms the identity.

“Guanlin?”

“Ah yes, my lord!” The young soldier took said and took his time before he can turn around and face him.

“What are you doing here?”

“N-nothing, my lord. I was just looking at the moon tonight.”

“Is that so? You should be resting.”

“I should say the same to you, your majesty.”

“Are you really not going to drop the honorifics?”

“How could I? Now that you’re going to marry the crown prince…” Something about the younger’s tone is sad.

“I would appreciate it if we’re still friends. It’s still me nothing will change.”

“Everything will change. You will have your own family now, my prince.”

“Guanlin-ah…”

“And I am happy for you. So take my pledge…” Guanlin kneels down.

“No…”

“…I, Lai Guanlin, Junior lieutenant who served King Park, vows to protect and serve Park Jihoon and his family with all my life.”

“You don’t have to do this, Guanlin…”

But the soldier did not respond and held his sword to Jihoon. He takes a good look of the younger and sighs in defeat. He took the sword and lets the blade touch the lieutenant’s shoulder once on each side honoring the vow.

Woojin then appeared at Jihoon’s side look at the kneeling boy.

“The crown prince is at your palace. He’s waiting for you.”

“Is that so?” He said but still looks at Guanlin in pity.

“I’ll take care of Guanlin. Go.”

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel sits in the center of the room wearing his casual robe when Jihoon enters.

“Your highness—“

There was a loud thud before the crown prince gets to stand up and face the younger prince animatedly.

“Oh! Ha ha! Good evening, Prince Park.” The older prince said and smiles awkwardly, scratching his knee which looked like it hit the table causing the loud bang just now.

“Ah…y-yes. Good evening, your majesty.” Jihoon bows, flustered at the elder’s reaction.

“I apologize for the sudden visit. I-I should’ve a-asked beforehand…”

_Is the prince normally this clumsy?_

“No! It’s my pleasure having you here tonight, your grace. I just came back from washing my needles.”

“A-ah! Y-yes! I n-never get to say my gratitude to you for last time.”

_He sounds so different from that prince I met the first time I came here. Is he a doppelganger? Am I being tested?_

“There’s no need, your highness. It was my honor to be of any help to you.”

“R-right. So uhmm…” Daniel said scratching his head.

“What’s the reason of your visit, your majesty?”  
“How old are you?”

The both of them said at the same time.

“Ah! Haha! You go on ahead.” Said Daniel.

“N-no! You can go first, your majesty.”

“Okay. I will answer your question, too. I just thought…since we’re getting married, I’m supposed to get to know my…future spouse.”

“T-that’s…”

“Let me start with your age.”

“I'm…20…” Jihoon blushed.

“Ah…”

Then there came silence, an awkward one. Jihoon wonders what's happening. The prince was rather cold to him ever since he came. Even appalled at the idea of their marriage but is now in front of him, asking him personal information about him. Saying he wants to know him as he's about to become his spouse.

The quietness is taking too long when he realized the elder was looking at him expectantly.

He raised his eyebrows, questioning.

“Are you not going to ask what my age is?”

“H-huh?”

“At least pretend you’re interested in me, too.”

“Oh! Forgive me, t-that was rude of me, your highness. May I know how old are you?”

Daniel's face unexpectedly brightens up at the question and quickly said “I am 23. You should call me ‘hyung-nim' from now on!”

“I-I can't do that, your highness…”

“Why not? It is the proper name to call me. I'm older than you.”

“N-no. I can't disrespect the crown.”

“You’re about to be married to me. I don't see the problem with it.”

“Even queens address their kings with honors, your grace.”

“That's ridiculous! I will pass a decree about this.”

“W-what? No! I w-will call you h-hyung-nim then.”

Daniel smiled with his victory.

“I needed to say something like that just so you listen to me.”

“T-that's not…”

Daniel smiled again making his eyes disappear in line formed by his eyelids.

“Only if it's the two of us! I will address you as the prince when we’re not alone. Not until...after the wedding.

“That is acceptable.”

Jihoon sighs in relief.

“Are you not bothered by any of these?”

“P-pardon?”

“I know your intentions. You’re doing this for your father and your people. But are you not bothered being married to a man?”

“I was never bothered by it. I even thought it was one of the norms, your highness.”

Daniel hissed at the call.

“H-hyung-nim…”

“Is that so? You must have girls lining for you. Were you not introduced to ladies of noble families?”

“I was never interested. But a son of landlord introduced himself to me and asked my hand to my father.”

“W-what??”

“He was tall, handsome and has fox-like eyes. That time, I thought marriage between men is normal in this age.”

“W-what did…what did you say to him then?”

“Like I mentioned, I was never interested. But he comes and visit me everyday…”

“Ya! You’re getting married to me now! And you pledged your loyalty to me!”

“I-I did…” Jihoon was surprised at the prince's reaction.

“You can't have an affair be it with a man or a lady…”

“Yes, your highness. You don't have to worry about me. I will never break the crown's trust.”

“You said it yourself, huh? I will never forgive you if you did…”

Jihoon was amused at how the prince, son of the crown king, heir to throne and to govern the capital that rules all kingdoms is being adorably flustered.

“Ah! It's getting warm in here! I shall take my leave. I will see you tomorrow.”

Daniel rushed out of the room without even letting him bid his farewell.

 _Quite charming._ Jihoon thinks and smile at his own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took the plunge to upload this even thought it's still incomplete so I can take a look at it and pressure myself everytime lol
> 
> A big thank you and appreciation to the mods of NW Month! They've been working really hard and their ideas are so lit!
> 
> How was it? Tell me in the comments!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had he stay put on their own kingdom and listened to his father, the prince will have a beautiful queen who can be accepted whole heartedly by the capital and neighboring kingdoms with no problem. They will produce an heir, make family and will rule the kingdom in peace. But he…ruined it.

Jihoon takes a last look at the mirror and fixes the creases in his hanbok. Once done, he slides the door of his palace and shocks himself as soon as he sees the person outside, waiting for him.

“You scared me, your highness!” Jihoon said after stumbling.

Daniel scans his surroundings and eyes back at the younger prince.

“There's no one here. Why are you calling me ‘your highness’?”

“I…Hyung…nim…”

Daniel smiled in satisfaction. Jihoon doesn’t know if it’s the sunlight striking the prince’s face, but it's as if he's seeing the elder's features for the first time.

He blinks once, twice and a few more times to make sure his eyes are in good conditions today.

_The prince is this handsome?_

His musing was broken when prince Kang continued talking.

“Did you sleep well?”

“H-huh? Y-yes I…did.”

“Very well. I would like to ask you help for choosing the food for the wedding.”

“F-food? B-but the King is still yet to announce the wedding…”

“He plans it to happen as soon as he can. There will be no time for preparations after the proclamation and it's best to do it now.”

“I-is t-that so…”

Jihoon hissed internally in annoyance, confused as to why he can get himself together in front of the prince.

He was surprised for another moment when the older prince grabbed his wrist.

“Come! We don't have all day.”

 

 

 

 

People in the kitchen had their heads low as Daniel tries each dishes while letting out ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’.

“Here try this.” The crown prince said as he hands out a plate to him.

At this rate, there is already no point of choosing the dishes when every time Daniel tastes a dish he claims it suits his tastes and should be added to menu for the wedding. He eats so well and somehow, Jihoon finds it attractive how he enjoys munching and how those cheeks became full of food while he tries to talk. If he’s not the son of the king, you might mistake him for a regular teenager who slacks off from studying and eats so much, Jihoon thinks.

Just then, the prince’s eunuch appeared behind and bowed in greeting.

“Your highness, Lady Kim is here to see you.”

His attention finally stolen, Daniel turned to look at the older man and the person behind him. It was beautiful lady with two more women behind her as companions. Elegantly dressed and skin so white you can tell she’s from a noble family.

“Good day, Lady Kim.”

The lady bowed as the prince acknowledged her presence.

“I heard you were making preparations for the wedding, your grace.”

“That is true.”

“You should have informed me. I could have helped you…”

“Why would I need your help, if I may ask?”

“Well you, getting married means I will be your—“

“Did your family send you? Were you given a notice about a wedding you will attend to?”

“N-no…”

“Then what makes you think I have chosen you to be my wife?”

“But last time…you said…you will consider my father’s proposal…”

“That does not guarantee my decision about being wed to you…”

“Then the wedding…who…”

Jihoon can feel the tension building up between the two. Although he’s a prince, the son of a king from a different nation, he never associates himself with the upper ranks of the society. He slightly steps back to hide his presence, but a hand caught him by the waist and pulled him in, making his body hit the other’s.

“I’m getting married to Prince Park.”

“W-what?”

Jihoon looked at Daniel in shocked. But it’s not that the information is false, he just didn’t expect that the older prince will blurt it out loud. After all, he despised this arrangement in the first place.

Daniel looks back at him, lips forming a curve of a smile. Jihoon blushed and tears his gaze away.

“Y-your highness, this is…you’re just playing a trick on us, right?”

“Did it sound foolish to you, my lady?”

“B-but he’s a man!”

“I don’t see the problem in that. Do you?”

“A man cannot be married to a man. He cannot bear—“

“Enough. I will hear no more, Lady Kim. Shall you and your family oppose the wedding, you can leave the capital as soon as you can. The King will not tolerate disloyalty to the crown.”

Daniel’s grip on Jihoon’s waist tightens and motions him to move.

“If you will excuse us, we still have preparations to do.”

He then guides Jihoon to walk without removing the hand from the younger’s body. They left the scene with gasps and whispers which made him anxious. He turns to look at Daniel who is still smiling by himself.

 

 

 

 

They reached the east palace but now, Daniel was holding Jihoon’s hand as they walk.

“Y-your highness…”

“I’m not listening. Until you learn how to call me properly.”

“H-hyung?”

“Yes?” Daniel turns to him, eyes blinking.

_Is he seriously a child?_

“Why…why did you do that?”

“Did what?”

“What you told Lady Kim…she might…spread rumors.”

“Rumors? Jihoon-ah, you realize the King will be announcing it in a few days do you?”

“You’re right. It’s just…”

“Why? Are you turning back on your words?”

“It’s not…”

Somehow Jihoon felt something ugly at the back of his head. The guilty feeling creeping up from his spine. The King, the capital and Daniel will face so much criticism with this wedding and might result to more war amongst kingdoms as the families of the high class will take the opposition against the throne.

Had he stay put on their own kingdom and listened to his father, the prince will have a beautiful queen who can be accepted whole heartedly by the capital and neighboring kingdoms with no problem. They will produce an heir, make family and will rule the kingdom in peace. But he…ruined it.

Of course, he knows all of that and that is the biggest factor that will affect everything in his plan. But right now, he doesn’t know why he’s suddenly hesitating about his decisions.

“…you could’ve refused this wedding. Lady Kim will be perfect as your queen. You…” Jihoon said, head low.

“I what, my prince?”

“You…she can bear your child…”

“So, what? She’s not that pretty? Unlike you?”

“P-pardon?”

“If she happens to give birth to my child, he won’t have eyes like you. He won’t have something or anything that Park Jihoon has so it’s pointless. Also, you’re the one who told me this wouldn’t be a problem? Why? Are you considering on going back and marrying that landlord’s son?”

“N-no! H-how could I—“

The prince then placed his palms on Jihoon’s face. The warmth, how gentle his skin feels like. It’s comforting, Jihoon thinks.

“A prince from a faraway kingdom, no wait. A beautiful prince, who braved himself up and traveled to the capital, risking his life with his unreasonable plea, asking the prince’s hand just to save his family, his people and his kingdom. Will I ever get the chance to meet someone like you in a woman’s body in this lifetime, I think not…”

Daniel leans in closer.

“…and if I ever did, I’d still want only one prince. This prince in front of me.”

Jihoon blushed at the statement and finally, their lips touched. He felt a strange wave of sensation in his body. Daniel’s lips feels soft on his making him weak, unable to break away.

“Never talk about the things you cannot do for me. I chose you to be my spouse and all I want from you is to be with me, by my side, always.”

He can feel his heart racing inside his chest. An unknown emotion that he’d never felt before.

_What is this?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

The day of wedding came. The palace had anticipated the dissent of the people and made sure that it is suppressed as much as possible hence the ceremony will not be held in public.

“Are you scared?” His father asked.

“Yes…”

And Jihoon doesn’t know why he feels that way. Where did all the courage go, he wondered. He was so determined to save all his people back home but now he hesitates if he’s really doing the right thing.

“I can still persuade the king to call the wedding off…”

“No!”

Jihoon was shocked at his own voice rising up, too. It is true that he doesn’t want to stop the wedding, but he can’t point what’s making him worried all this time.

“ah…I’m sorry, father. I didn’t mean to shout…it’s just…”

“Son, if you say the word, we’ll go back to our home this instant and I can assure you we’ll find other ways to save our people. But if you still want go through with this, I’m always behind you.”

“I’m scared…of what happens next after this. What if people criticize the capital and plan a rebellion against the throne, the prince and especially…you?”

“Jihoon-ah…”

“What if saving our people means having to put you in a more dangerous situation?”

“Is that what you’re really scared of?”

“W-what do you mean?”

“Jihoon, ever since you were a child you’ve always been smart. Being the next in line, you understood that role in your early age. You never questioned that and studied diligently ever since. You were taught to calculate your actions so you would get the results you wanted…”

The king held his son’s hand and looked at him in the eyes.

“…you came here because you know your plan will work. I know you even have a contingency behind this that’s why I trusted you and let you on with this even if I didn’t want to. What you’re scared of is not anything of what you mentioned just now. You’re scared of something unexpected, something you haven’t included in your calculations.”

“I-I don’t understand, father.”

His father smiled and caressed Jihoon’s hair.

“You really look like your mother. I wish she could see you like this.”

“My prince, it’s time.” Woojin said behind the doors of his chambers.

 

 

 

The ceremony followed like a normal wedding would. With mostly Jihoon taking the position of the bride. When the time to exchange their gourd dipper came, Daniel was looking at Jihoon face plastered with a smile as if seeing the most beautiful thing in the kingdom. Jihoon can only bow to hide his blush.

The two bowed at their families at the end of the ceremony. They were supposed to serve foods to their parents after but Jihoon saw his father and Daniel’s already having fun with themselves.

_I guess we’re skipping that part then._

His train of thoughts was disturbed when a hand caught his.

“Hi?”

“Y-yes?”

“Are you okay? You looked like you weren’t during the whole ceremony?”

“I-I am…I was just…nervous, your highness.”

“I really can’t get that habit away from you, can I?”

“I-I’m sorry, hyung.”

“Adorable. I’m really glad King Park came. He seems like a really nice person.”

“He is.”

“I would never doubt about that, knowing that he has a son like you. I wanted to have a conversation with him but it looks like that will have to wait since father is keeping him so busy.”

Jihoon chuckled in response.

“Are you tired? You want to go back to your chambers now?”

“N-not really. Are you tired, your majesty?”

“I’m not. But I want to spend time with my husband…alone.”

Jihoon blinked fast making sure he heard Daniel’s words correctly.

“Can you fulfill my first request as your husband?”

It isn’t like Jihoon doesn’t want to and it’s not like he’s been forced to but he felt like he needed the time with Daniel alone as well.

He nods shyly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“It wasn’t that long when I came here, isn’t it?” Daniel scans Jihoon’s chambers.

“Yes, hyung-nim.”

“I’m surprised you remembered to call me that when we’re alone. But somehow I feel sad…”

“W-why?”

“Because it seems like you’re still on your guard around me.”

Jihoon can’t deny that he isn’t. This whole thing is just all business and Daniel knows that. He’s just here to take what he needed for his kingdom. Other things are unnecessary so he never felt the need to let his guard down.

“You can be yourself around me, you know. I’m your husband now…”

Daniel walks closer to him with light, wary steps. But Jihoon felt stoned, he couldn’t move out of his place.

“…can you at least pretend that you’re a bit interested in me? Make me feel that this wedding is real? That I really have you for myself starting today?”

Jihoon can now smell Daniel’s breath due to the close distance. It smelled peach and he remembers the prince choosing that fruit to include in the banquet.

When the elder’s hand touches the skin on his face, something clicks in Jihoon’s mind.

 _“You’re scared of something unexpected, something you haven’t included in your calculations.”_ His father’s voice echoed.

He realized the miscalculation that his father was talking about and it’s about him falling in love to the prince. Feelings should have never been involved but there he was, wishing that the night would never end. His reflection in the prince’s orbs makes him want to stay like this forever.

_I want those eyes to only look at me and no one else._

Finally, the prince’s lips landed on his.

He remembers the same sensation he felt when it happened the first time. The same strange but warm feeling Daniel gives off.

Jihoon closed his eyes finally losing himself, putting his guard down because he wants this. He wants the prince to himself. The wedding is real. He’s all for Daniel starting today.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Good morning, your highness.”

“Really, Park Woojin?”

“Well you’re the spouse of the crown prince now. I should address you like a normal soldier would.”

“Stop that or I’ll have your head chop off this instant.”

“As if I’d let you…”

Jihoon can only chuckle in response and felt a little emotional seeing Woojin. They’ve been friends since kids. Woojin’s father is their kingdom’s General commander back then. He admired his father so much that he took his father’s step and became a soldier himself.

He wouldn’t have come to the capital without Woojin’s protection. It’s not like he doesn’t trust his father’s army, but he knows Woojin is always there behind him, for him. His best friend.

“Want me to help you with moving out?”

“Sure.”

As newlyweds, Jihoon should now be staying in the prince’s palace. Today is the day he moves in with him.

“How is it going in the militia?”

“Not easy as always. Ya you know there’s this one lieutenant who is in a higher rank but is younger than me?”

“Really?”

“Yes! It’s so annoying when he gives me orders. He should respect me, I’m older!”

“But his rank is higher. You know better than to mess with your superior, Woojin-ah.”

“I know! It’s just so…”

“Want me to do something about it?”

“W-what? No! That would really hurt my pride, I swear Jihoon-ah!”

“I’m just kidding. Well, if you find it hard just come and be my personal guard. That’d be so much better.”

“Psshh I’m not trained to be a lousy guard.”

Speaking of a guard. Jihoon was reminded of a boy who acts like one around him every time.

“What of Guanlin?” Jihoon said in a lower tone.

“He’s training like an idiot. You know he still has feelings for you.”

“I know…”

He is indeed aware of how Guanlin looks at him. But he can never return the same and just days before the wedding, Guanlin swore an oath to give his entire life serving him.

He wanted to think Guanlin is just too immature at that moment, he didn't want to take the oat seriously but Jihoon can't let the thoughts about his young lieutenant to rest. It burdens him but he understands that being near the younger won't do anything good to the both of them…

“Take care of him for me, Woojin-ah.”

“I'd do it even if you didn't ask. Just let him hurt for now, he'll grow out of it soon. You can worry about your husband from now.”

As expected, Woojin knows how to make him feel the assurance he needs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Last night…_

“Why does he need time before moving in with me? I mean we just got married, he’s my spouse now and married couples live together so why?” Daniel spoke to himself, frustrated that Jihoon requested that he spend the night on his own chambers and will move in to Daniel’s palace in the morning.

_We could’ve sleep together on our first night—_

_Kang Daniel, you and your twisted mind!_

He shakes his head hoping the unnecessary thoughts would go away. As he reaches his palace, he saw a familiar figure standing at his doorstep, back facing him.

_What’s he doing here?_

“Eunuch Ong…”

The man was startled at Daniel’s voice that he almost fell on his back. He stood right back up and does a 90 degree bow.

“Y-your highness…”

“What are you doing here? Why are you standing there like a fool?”

“I-I was waiting for you, your grace…”

“Doesn’t seem like it. You thought I was inside.”

Daniel caught a glimpse of another shadow on the sides and prepares himself for an attack just like what he was taught for years.

“Y-your highness?”

“Someone is here.”

“N-no…”

“Show yourself!”

And the figure did what it was told. A lady came out of the shadows and his eunuch ran immediately towards her, hands spread out to defend her.

“Your highness! She is not an enemy! She is not here to hurt you!”

Even with a shaking body out of fear, the lady paid respect to the prince and bowed as a greeting.

“Who is she? Eunuch Ong, what is this?”

“I will explain your majesty. If you can just calm down for a moment.”

Daniel relaxed and dusts off his hanbok.

_Sigh…if Jihoon could’ve seen how cool I looked just now._

“C-can we talk inside, your majesty?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

_The next day…_

“When is he coming?”

“Settle down, your majesty. Do you want me to go and fetch him?” His eunuch said.

“No? That will make him feel like I’m rushing him.”

“But you are in such a hurried state to meet him?”

“Eunuch Ong…” Daniel glared at him.

“Apologies, your majesty.” The eunuch bowed.

“Your highness?” Jihoon’s voice came from outside.

Daniel stumbles as he tried to stand up in haste.

“I will get the door, your grace.”

“No! Wait!”

Daniel skips to the mirror to check his appearance. He fixes his hair and the creases in his hanbok. He saw his eunuch shaking his head.

“What are you doing? Open the door now.” He commands in which the servant immediately obeyed.

“Prince Park.” Eunuch Ong greeted the young prince.

Daniel brightens up as he saw his husband. Only hours passed after they last met but it seemed like days to him. He already missed looking at those beautifully shaped eyes, the height that will perfectly fit his own and those lips…

“Your majesty.” Jihoon bowed, breaking Daniel’s thoughts.

“A-ah! Yes, Prince Park. You came.”

“I couldn’t bring my things with me on my own so I had Lieutenant Park escort me here.”

“T-that is fine! I’m sorry I should have helped you.”

“I don’t want to be a bother…”

 _A bother? I’m your husband you will never be a bother!_ Is what Daniel would want to say but he doesn’t want to come out strange on their first days as a married couple.

“…also, I was just dropping my things for now. I will…have to escort my father out of the palace.”

“Y-your father? King Park?”

“Yes. He will need to travel back to our kingdom to sort things out.”

Suddenly, Daniel felt bad about not knowing the king’s— his father-in-law’s departure. He didn’t even have the time to have a conversation with him.

“I will go with you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you certain about your leave, your highness? You can stay for a few days. I’m sure the news about the wedding has reached all across the country.” Daniel said.

“I appreciate the offer, my prince. It will be in my honor to stay in the capital. But a king should never leave his palace and his people for too long.” The king said and turns towards Jihoon who was beside Daniel and smiled.

“I understand.”

King Park approaches Jihoon.

“I’m so proud of you, my son. You have your own family now. I wish you all the best in life and our kingdom’s gates are always open for you, for the both of you.”

Trying to hold his tears, Jihoon does a deep bow to hide his face.

“I will visit often, father.”

“You really grew up so well…” The king patted his son’s head.

“I’m entrusting my son to you now, my prince.”

“Please call me your son, your majesty.”

The king chuckled in Daniel’s suggestion.

“I have two sons now, perhaps? Haha! You take care of Jihoon for me.”

“You have my word for it…father.” Daniel bravely said.

“That is a relief. I will have to take my leave now. We don’t want to travel in the dark.”

Daniel bowed at the king’s entourage starts leaving the palace gates and saw Jihoon still in the same position.

“You did well, my prince.”

With that, Jihoon finally stood up and wipes the tears off his face.

_I said I never want to see those eyes wet of tears again but I will have to let it pass this time._

He holds Jihoon’s hand and pulls him in for an embrace.

“You can cry on my shoulders, Jihoon-ah. Please rely on me, I’m your husband.”

Jihoon did not say anything or react to what he said and Daniel couldn’t see his face to check either. They stayed in their stance for a few minutes until eunuch Ong came and called for them.

“Your highness, I’m sorry to interrupt the both of you but the king has summoned you and Prince Park.”

_Ah it has come._

Daniel felt another rush of guilt when he realized he has not talked to Jihoon about it or if he even cares about.

“We will be there, immediately.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“As you two remembered our pledge, the royal blood must continue…” Adviser Yoon starts.

“…as much as we want to delay any of this, the disapproval of the king’s subjects grows by the day and we would like to prevent rebellion as much as possible. We need to reassure the people that the marriage between the princes will not hinder the growth and the government of the royal family in the capital and through the other kingdoms as well…” he continues.

Daniel was impressed on how the adviser made everything sound so well planned. He was chosen as the king’s adviser for a reason.

“So Daniel, I know that I agreed about you choosing who will bear your child. If you have not found anyone yet, I can call for the concubines and—“

“I have chosen.”

Jihoon who has been quiet all this time beside him turned to face him.

“Eunuch Ong!”

“Of course, your majesty.”

The eunuch retreats and goes back bringing a lady with her.

“She will take the role of a royal mistress who will bear my child. Thus, our royal blood will continue.” Daniel said in a firm tone.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't much but this is supposed to be a very short story so it should be ending soon.
> 
> Comments are always welcome!
> 
> Chuuu~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am scared with all of this. I am scared that if your lips touched mine at this very moment, I won’t be able to let go. I’m scared that I will want it every single time…”

Jihoon was in a daze after the discussion in the King’s chambers. He fulfilled his mission, everything went according to his plan. Why is he feeling unsettled all of a sudden, he wonders.

_A mistress._

The word reverberates in his head.

“My prince?”

Jihoon jerked up at the presence of the crown prince.

“Ah yes, your highness.”

“I was looking for you. I didn’t know you have returned here?”

“Ah, that is because I still need to get my things settled after moving here.”

“I will help you.” Daniel picked up one crate from Jihoon’s belongings.

“No. I can do this myself…” Jihoon snatched the item back from Daniel.

“…your majesty.” He added.

“Jihoon-ah—“

Then a knock came from the door.

“Your highness, the king’s adviser needs you to discuss the—“

“I get it, Eunuch Ong!” Daniel snapped.

“If…if you need help, call eunuch Ong or someone.” He turns back to Jihoon.

“Y-yes, your grace.”

Daniel then proceeded to take his leave.

_What is happening to me?_

Jihoon puts the box down and storms outside of their place.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“We will spread the news by tomorrow…” Jisung reads the paper on his hand.

_Is Jihoon mad at me?_

“…and as your request, her identity will remain hidden until she gives birth…”

_But what is his reason? Is it because I forced him to move in with me? Is it not normal with married people?_

“…you two will do it by fortnight. Is there any preparation that you need?”

_Or was it because I did not tell him about the mistress? But it is part of the agreement, is it not?_

“Your highness?”

“Huh? What?”

“I asked if you need anything else to prepare before the night with the lady.”

“I have nothing in mind at the moment. I will let you know if there will be any.”

“As you wish. Now if you will excuse me, the son of Lord Hwang is here at the capital and is seeking the king’s presence. I will have to make arrangements.”

“Lord Hwang? D-do you speak of landlord from Jihoon’s kingdom?”

“Yes, are you acquainted?”

“N-no.”

“Is that so? Then I will take my leave, your grace.”

“Y-yes…”

_Lord Hwang? Jihoon!_

Daniel jolts up and immediately leaves the room to look for his husband.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I cannot believe the next time I will be seeing you will be the time you are already married.”

“Apologies if I left without a word with you, my lord.”

“I was hopeful it would be with me…”

“Lord Hwang…”

“Forgive my careless remarks, my prince. I was just teasing you. I do not mean any harm coming here. I just want give my wishes to your wedding, although they are belated.”

The tall, white and elegant man flashed a smile on him. And as expected from the son of the landlord, he brought more than enough present for his wedding.

“I am very much grateful but you didn’t have to, my lord. The travel here must be exhausting.”

“It’s all right, my prince. I wanted to you see too. For the last time…”

“My lord…”

The handsome man only smiled in return.

“Sorry for the interruption but the prince wishes to greet the young lord.” A servant announced.

 _Daniel?_ Jihoon thinks.

“Of course! It would be rude to refuse.”

The both of them stood up at the presence of the crown prince.

“Your highness.” Hwang Minhyun bowed.

“I am honored by your visit, my lord but may I ask your purpose of coming here?”

“Of course, I wanted to send my good wishes to your wedding. Jihoon is the prince of my kingdom and…”

“Is that all?”

“I-I’m afraid I don’t understand, your grace.”

“We have already received your wishes. You can go on your way now, young lord.”

“Your highness!” Jihoon interrupted.

“I was told you previously asked for my spouse’s hand. Are you here to do that again?”

“Your Majesty!” It was Jihoon again.

“You must be mistaken, your grace…”

“Jihoon pledged he will not have any affairs outside—”

“That is enough!” Jihoon shouted and startled everyone in the room.

“I wish to be alone with Lord Hwang, if you please.” Jihoon said in a low tone.

“You do not get to ask that from me—” Daniel threatens.

“Or we will leave…”

Jihoon gritted his teeth as he threatened Daniel. Of course, he did not want to get on the royal family’s nerves when it was him who wanted this, who wanted something from them. But Daniel went beyond the line.

“Very well. Come see me later at the palace, Park Jihoon.” Daniel said and left the room.

Jihoon felt his knees went weak and dropped on the seat he was taking earlier.

“Are you all right, my prince?”

“I am…”

“Did I cause any trouble?”

“Fret not, my lord. This is between me and him. I’m asking your forgiveness for his rude behavior.”

Once again, the young lord gave him a reassuring smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel sat on his chair and massaged his temple, looking stressed.

The door slides open revealing Jihoon behind it.

“Jihoon-ah…”

The younger prince only looked at him and proceeded inside, ignoring him.

“Can we talk?”

“Can we do that later, your majesty? I’m still not done settling in.”

“Is Hwang Minhyun still in the palace?”

Jihoon sighs and Daniel saw his shoulders dropped but continued what he was doing.

“He is here to pursue you again, did he not?”

“You are going beyond the line, your majesty.” Jihoon said, back still facing Daniel.

“What did you just say? Jihoon-ah, you took an oath with me! You are not to have any relationship—”

“Yes! Yes I did! That’s why you have to trust me that I will keep my word!”

“I trust you, but not that man.”

“What? You do not even know him? And you spoke with him earlier as if he was about to commit a crime to your kingdom. Lord Hwang is not like that!”

“Then why are you defending him? Is there something going on between the two of you?”

“What? Did you hear what you said just now? You said you trust me but you think there is something between me and lord Hwang?”

“I did not mean it like that…”

“When you introduced your mistress without your spouse knowing, I do not think you are in the position to tell me about trust, your majesty…”

“Is this why you were avoiding me? It was in the agreement that the royal blood should continue hence me choosing a lady befitting the role…”

“You are right, it is. But the agreement does not say that you should decide on your own and to not tell your spouse about it…” Jihoon said, now calm.

“I thought…I wanted to think this wedding was pure business. Perhaps I was wrong to think otherwise.” Jihoon held a sob.

 _No. Why are you crying?_ It was Daniel’s thoughts.

“Excuse me, your highness.” Jihoon said and left the room.

“Jihoon-ah wait…”

_What do those words mean?_

 

Jihoon did not know how he got to the place but right in front of him is the soldiers’ quarters.

“Your majesty.” A young soldier greeted him with a bow.

“A-ah, yes…”

“May I ask what brings you here?”

“Y-yes, is lieutenant Woojin in?”

“He is…”

“Jihoon-ah?” Woojin appeared behind the soldier.

“Ji-Jihoon?” The younger soldier flustered.

“I mean, your highness.”

Jihoon tried to hold his laughter at Woojin’s mistake.

“If you will excuse us…”

“Captain Bae, your majesty.” The younger soldier introduced and bowed. Jihoon saw Woojin rolled an eye at the side.

_So this is the soldier he was talking about._

“It was very nice to meet you, Captain Bae. May I borrow Lieutenant Park for a moment?”

“Of course, your grace. We were just doing our patrol around the palace.”

“Thank you.” Jihoon said and raised an eyebrow at Woojin who seemed to be not listening at all.

“Ah y-yes, your highness.” Woojin finally realizing Jihoon is waiting for him.

 

 

 

 

 

“So Hwang Minhyun paid you a visit and the prince…”

“That is what happened.”

“Was his reason for visit is to only congratulate you?”

“Lieutenant Park Woojin!” Jihoon snapped.

“Apologies. Being familiar with lord Hwang’s persistence, I have doubts about his purpose.”

“I would never break the crown’s trust. You know that very well.”

“I do, your highness but why are you on his defense? Should you not be speaking about this with your spouse, the crown prince?”

“Like I told you, the prince is beyond any reasoning…”

“And turning your back on him is your resolve?”

“Are you blaming me? He was being suspicious of me! Did he think I was playing tricks on the royal family when I took my pledge?”

“Why do you sound so infuriated—”

“I am being wronged here. We just got married how can he now tell me about his mistress?!”

“W-what?”

“You heard me, he is having a mistress!”

“I’m not asking about that. Are you being like this because he did not tell you? You agreed to this, Jihoon-ah.”

“I-I know! But he could have spoken a word about this with me!”

“Is there a need for reason to do so? Isn’t this arrangement all about business? Or is it because…”

“Because what?”

“You like him, do you not? You are feeling jealousy towards his mistress.”

“What rubbish…you dare speak to your prince like that?”

“W-what… Apologies, your highness.” The soldier bowed.

“I’m leaving.” Jihoon turns around without waiting for the lieutenant’s response.

“And I am not jealous!” he added.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you want me to go and look for him, your majesty?” Eunuch Ong suggests.

“No. He will run further if you do that.”

“Did I cause you any trouble, your majesty?”

“It is nothing like that. This is bound to happen anyhow.”

The eunuch only bowed in response.

“I am just muddled by the prince’s words.”

“Words?”

“He wanted to keep this marriage as his bargain. He said he was wrong to think otherwise. What does that mean, eunuch Ong?”

“T-that means—“

The servant’s words were interrupted when a knock came in the prince’s door. It slides open revealing Park Jihoon behind it.

Daniel stood up in shock and the eunuch bowed in greeting.

“J-Jihoon…”

“I want to rest, your highness. I’ll take some of my things back to the east palace for the night.”

“Jihoon, that’s….”

“Your highness, please hear the prince out.”

“Hear him out?” Jihoon looks at the eunuch then back at the prince.

“I-I was just worried about you and the prince so I asked him what happened. Forgive me for meddling.”

“Jihoon-ah, let us talk please. I will apologize for my behavior towards lord Hwang.”

Jihoon looks at the servant again and hesitates.

 _Please, please._ Daniel pleads inside his mind.

“Your highness, the wedding ceremony was just a few days ago. Let this not be heard by the king or by the whole capital.” The eunuch reasoned.

Jihoon exhaled signaling his defeat.

“Can we talk alone?” Jihoon tells the eunuch.

“B-but your highness, I-I have something to tell…”

“I will handle it, eunuch Ong...” Daniel cuts him off.

“You can leave. I will call for you when you are needed.”

“Certainly, your majesty.” The servant bids goodbye.

“Please sit down, my prince.” And Jihoon did.

“Like I have told, I apologize for my behavior towards the landlord’s son…”

“I cannot understand why, your grace.” Jihoon said with a stern face.

“Jihoon-ah please…”

 “I am fully aware of our agreement but there was no need of such attitude, isn’t it?”

“Hence, I am apologizing and I want to be truthful to you; that was because I felt jealous.”

“P-pardon?”

“You heard me. You are now my spouse and I do not welcome the idea of sharing you with anyone else. You are mine and mine only.”

“T-that’s…”

“Do you understand, Park Jihoon?”

Daniel smirks. He was aware that Jihoon had the upper hand at their conversation before it even started. He was pleading for forgiveness to begin with but seeing how he makes younger prince flustered feels victorious.

“I asked if you understand?”

“Y-yes, your highness.”

_That expression. That face, so enchanting._

Daniel turns his head away to hide his own blush.

“Earlier…” he attempts.

“…you spoke of thinking about this marriage being more than just a deal…”

“I most certainly did not!”

“Are you saying I heard wrong, my prince? Am I not telling the truth then?”

“T-that’s not what…”

Daniel approaches Jihoon with slow, cautious steps. Seeing how the now flustered young prince looks so soft and perfect under his arms making him want him more.

“W-what are you…”

Jihoon was cut when Daniel rests his pam on the younger’s face.

“Tell me, Jihoon. Tell me what you wanted this marriage to be.”

_Please._

“Y-your highness…”

“Do I need to say it’s an order?”

And Daniel wasn’t saying that to provoke or intimidate the younger prince but rather to tease him more into telling what is on his mind.

“…”

_That face, I need to…_

Daniel leans closer, slowly. Closing his eyes expecting the contact of their lips to happen. But Jihoon spoke before it even occurs.

“I’m scared.”

Daniel’s eyes shot opened hearing the younger’s words.

“W-what…J-Jihoon-ah…”

“I am scared with all of this. I am scared that if your lips touched mine at this very moment, I won’t be able to let go. I’m scared that I will want it every single time…”

Daniel felt a lump in his throat, unable to comprehend what Jihoon wants to say.

“I came here to marry you only to protect my kingdom even if it costs my life. But I did not think that this will be scarier than my death…”

“Jihoon-ah what is it that you mean…”

“I am afraid of what I feel. This is not what I came here for. I cannot like you—”

Jihoon’s words were cut when Daniel launches his lips onto his. Daniel could not hold it anymore. The younger’s words were still a blur to him but seeing how worried his spouse looked alarmed him. He doesn’t want him to feel anything like this, rather he wants him to feel safe around him.

Once he felt that Jihoon’s breathing slowed and came to a calm. He detaches himself and looks at the younger in the eyes, pooling wet with tears.

“What is so frightening of liking me? I am already yours, we are married.”

“I cannot give you a family. Your mistress…she can give it to you…and I will be nothing of worth; to the capital…and to you.”

Daniel puts his forehead on Jihoon’s and breathe a sigh.

_He is so frustrating._

“Just what is so important about giving me an off-spring? I only want you, is that so hard to understand my prince?”

“B-but…”

“Refute me once more and I will be mad, really mad Park Jihoon.”

Their close distance made it so he heard the younger prince gulped and again, his resolve is lost.

_No, how can I even get mad at him?_

“Please don’t be scared. Please like me, too.” Daniel whispered.

“I think I already did, your majesty.”

Daniel smiled. “Thank you.”

He slides his hands to hold the youngers and caresses them.

“And I am sorry for not telling you about her. But this is to re-assure you that I am doing this to protect you, we made a promise to the king and to the whole country. If we do this, they will not touch you anymore and I will not let them.”

Jihoon only looks down on their hands, now intertwined.

“Besides, that lady is already someone else’s…”

“W-what?”

Daniel smiled at the cute flustered response of his spouse. He intended to keep this from Jihoon so it won’t be something that the prince will be bothered of, but it turned out to be bigger misunderstanding so he decides to reassure the younger.

“She is Eunuch Ong’s lover.”

“P-pardon, your highness?”

“Eunuch Ong took the chance of the deal with the king had asked this favor to me. They want to start a family but as you know, eunuchs cannot…”

“Eunuch Ong…”

“He is brave, isn’t he? They both are. And I admired their love for each other so I accepted his request.”

“W-what about the child…”

“The lady will still be known as his mother. He will grow up with two sets of parents to guide him as he rules the capital after me, won’t be that wonderful?”

Daniel smiled, still trying to reassure the worried husband.

“Your highness, I…I am sorry for misjudging you. I-I deserve to be punished…”

“You will not be punished, my prince. I owe you an apology for not telling you sooner.”

“You have nothing to apologize, hyung.”

He felt his heart skipped a beat at the name.

_Adorable._

He felt the grip on his hand tightens and looked at Jihoon with worrying eyes.

“Are you still hesitating?”

“N-no? It’s just…”

“Do tell me, Jihoon.”

“Can you…”

Daniel eyes, expecting.

“…do it with me first?”

Taken aback by the younger prince’s sudden request, Daniel almost stumbled.

“What did you just ask me?”

“Will it not be unfair that someone gets to sleep with you before me? Your spouse?” Jihoon said, producing blush on his face.

Daniel blinks once, twice and a few more still trying to process what he heard.

“I-I was just trying to h-humor you, your highness! W-why are you s-so serious?” Jihoon defends and turns to leave but before he does, his wrist was grabbed making him face the crown prince again.

“You do not get to provoke me like that and get away with it, young prince.”

“N-no…I—”

“Yes, I would like to do it with you. We are married after all. Now I ask, can you do it with me?”

Jihoon looks away trying to hide the red on his face. Daniel smiles as he feels victorious in making his husband flustered and how lovely the young prince is, in front of him.

He lifts his fingers on Jihoon’s chin making him face him again. Once again, he saw the younger’s beautiful eyes. They shine so much they could be mistaken as diamonds. He eyes down Jihoon’s features until his vision lands on the soft, red, plump lips of the prince.

He closed his eyes and slowly goes in, cautious not to startle the younger. But there was no resistance, as if Jihoon is giving him permission to proceed. And they touch; his lips onto Jihoon’s. This is not his first time kissing the young prince but it does feel like it is.

He looked at Jihoon and saw the younger shutting his eyes with force, still no resistance.

_Adorable._

Daniel slides his hand around the younger’s waist slowly and pulls him in closer making their body contact which startled him. Jihoon’s eyes shot wide but Daniel does not have even the slightest plan of detaching their lips.

Catching the younger off-guard, he nibbles on his lips asking for opening. But as Jihoon does, words escape his mouth…

“H-hyung…”

Knees getting weak, Jihoon suddenly became heavier on Daniel’s grasp but the older prince took that chance to slowly lay him down.

Looking at the beautiful prince below him, Daniel thought he must’ve saved an entire country in his past life to deserve this.

“You’re beautiful.” He said and continued pleasuring the younger as they melt into the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Your highness.” The lady mistress greeted Jihoon.

They all decided to introduce themselves to each other after Daniel told Jihoon the truth.

“A-ah…y-yes…” Jihoon responded awkwardly.

“Your grace…” it was eunuch Ong.

They look lovely together, Jihoon thinks. There is no way he can hate the both of them just because she will bear their heir. It’s not like Daniel is cheating on him, this was agreed upon. And they are rather saving both their lives and the nation from stopping the bloodline.

“Your highness is right, Prince Park is indeed fair. I’m afraid he is much more beautiful than me. And I am saying that as a woman.” The lady flattered.

“A-ah..no that’s—”

The eunuch suddenly gets up from his seat and kneels down in front of them.

“I deeply apologize for the trouble I caused, your majesties…”

“Eunuch Ong, no…”

“It was my fault for not telling Jihoon. You were only doing what I had told.” It was Daniel.

Jihoon saw the lady looks at Seongwoo and lowers his head.

“You have done nothing wrong, Seongwoo-ssi. I should be thanking you and your lady.”

All three of them looked at Jihoon in surprise.

“I am a man. I cannot bear a child. Had you not come to the crown prince and lend your help, I could be waiting for my own beheading soon.”

“Jihoon! You know that’s—” Daniel was aggravated but Jihoon placed his hand on top of the older prince that cut him off and smiled.

“I admire your bravery, the both of you. The love you have for each other is amazing you would go lengths just to be together…to build a family…”

Jihoon stood up on his own seat and does a deep bow the couple in front of her.

“Please receive my gratitude.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You did great back there.”

“I only did what I had to do, hyung.”

“Only fitting to be my spouse…” Daniel said and kissed his forehead.

“…and you are calling me ‘hyung’ comfortably now.”

“B-but that was your order…” Jihoon flushed red.

“Look at you getting red. Do you know how much my heart flutters when I make you like this?”

“T-that’s because you are saying embarrassing things, your highness…”

Daniel pecked a kiss on his lips.

“I do not mind saying embarrassing things to you. I can be the only one making you flustered, you cannot show this face to anyone else. Understood?”

“Y-yes, your highness.”

“Is it possible that I keep falling for you each day?”

“P-pardon?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Came fortnight, the night Daniel will sleep with the royal mistress. They were both sitting in Daniel’s chamber, silent.

They talked about this a dozen of times by now but Jihoon never expected it has become reality. Daniel will make a lovechild with a woman, not him.

He clenched his fist trying to confine whatever emotions are bursting inside of him but it’s as if Daniel knew what he was going through, the older prince held both of his hand and gave a reassuring squeeze.

“I do not have anything to say to keep you calm but I want you to know that I am yours forever. I will go back to you no matter what, Jihoon.”

Words were never enough he thinks, but he chose to believe Daniel. He has to, so he took in a deep breath.

“I trust you, your highness. I will be fine.”

_Will I really be?_

The crown prince’s eyes turn worried. He lowers his head and kissed the back of Jihoon’s palms until a knock on the door came.

“Your majesty, the lady is ready.”

Jihoon didn’t want to let go of his spouse’s hands as they slowly slide away from his.

This will be a long night, he thinks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sleeping tea, tonics and even needles didn’t help Jihoon fell asleep not even one bit. He tossed and turned on his mattress, restless.

 _It is going to be over, Jihoon! Get a hold of yourself!_ He hissed internally.

He is starting to break in cold sweats, he felt as if something is suffocating him. He runs to the windows and started opening all of them thinking that air is not coming inside of their palace anymore.

“Your majesty?” A voice coming silhouette from outside.

He tried to make out of the figure as it gets closer but his head is getting heavier.

“G-Guanlin?”

“Your highness! What’s wrong? You look terrible!”

“N-no! I just need fresh air…”

“Your highness!” The soldier screamed as Jihoon finally drops on the floor, unconscious.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jihoon-ah! Jihoon-ah, please wake up…”

_What’s this? Am I dreaming? Why do I hear Daniel’s voice?_

“Your highness, please calm down. The doctor said the prince fainted because of drinking too much sleeping tea and tonics.”

_Eunuch Ong? Wait, I fainted?_

“That does not help me ease my worry at all, eunuch Ong! Why is he not waking up then?”

Jihoon forced his eyelids to open and saw people around him.

_I recalled not feeling well earlier. So fainted. Pathetic, Park Jihoon._

“My prince! You are awake!”

“Y-your majesty ack—”

Jihoon was surprised at the impact of Daniel’s body onto his after being lifted.

“I am sorry. I am really sorry. I will never leave you again…”

“Your majesty, that’s…”

Without him knowing, Jihoon was crying. His arms climbing up Daniel’s back, squeezing the elder onto him.

He was anxious all this time, knowing that Daniel is with another woman. He couldn’t bear even just the thought of it and all he needed was this: his spouse back in his arms.

But he immediately realized he is being selfish…

“W-what about the lady your highness? Y-you should go back in there…”

But what he really wanted to say is; _Please don’t leave…_

“Everything is done…”

“P-pardon?”

Jihoon then looks around and noticed that they are alone now.

“I said it is done.”

“T-that quick?”

“How long did you think you were out?”

“B-but it is still night time…”

“Can you just listen to me? First of all, what were you thinking drinking too much sleeping tea, huh?!”

“I-I could not…s-sleep…”

“Why?”

“I do not know. Why would you ask me that?”

“Is that true? You don’t know?”

“Y-yes.”

“Even when Sargent Lai mentioned of you calling my name when you fainted?”

“W-when did I?”

Daniel breathed a sigh.

“You can be really frustrating, I hope you are aware of that.”

Jihoon looks down, embarrassed.

“I could have postponed this if you are not ready. You can tell me anything, Jihoon! Why…” Daniel raised a tone.

Another breath of sigh from the older prince.

“I am not mad, just… I am your spouse, your sworn partner, and I will do everything for you. And I cannot do that if you are hiding things from me. I will not say I am not hurt, my prince.” Daniel kissed the back of Jihoon’s palm.

“Forgive me, your highness. I just…thought I can hold it in, bear with it for a few hours. I did not want to be a burden…”

“You are never a burden. I am doing this for us. For you…”

And it’s as if Jihoon can breathe again. Daniel was his and will always be his. He was being unfair of thinking otherwise. So he is decided…

He puts his hands on Daniel’s face, closed his eyes and leans in for a kiss. It seems like he will never get used to the texture of the prince’s lips because it feels like a new feeling always. One thing he is certain though, it is going to be one of his desired texture and taste.

“Thank you and I am sorry…” He said and looks at Daniel’s dazed face.

“…your highness?”

“Do it again.”

“W-what?”

“I heard what you said but can you do it again?”

“D-do w-what…” Jihoon said blushing.

“You know what. Stop asking or I will do it.”

Daniel pouted his lips and pushes himself on Jihoon but the younger stretches both of his arms to stop the older prince from advancing.

“W-wait, I n-need to ask you s-something!” He protested.

“Hmm?”

Now that Jihoon was successful in getting the other’s attention, he needs to think of something to actually ask.

“Uhmmm…”

“You are just trying to distract me.” Daniel attempts and leans again.

“No wait! What if you have to do it again?”

“What is?”

“W-what if you weren’t fruitful with the lady tonight. What if you have to sleep with him again?”

Daniel smiled, amused.

“I will not do it if you do not want to, my prince.”

“B-but what about the capital, the king?”

“We will have other ways…”

Jihoon fidgets…

“I do not want you to do it again...” he said in a low tone, almost mumbling.

“I heard that.”

“N-no! I-I was just talking to myself...”

“I will not do anything that will trouble you again, my prince. That, I will swear my life to.”

“You do not have to swear, your highness. I vow to be more mature and understanding. I will learn and get to know the prince more, so I can be deserving of your name. That, I will swear my life to.”

Daniel smiled at the younger’s remarks.

“Did you know that I was thinking of you while I was with her?”

“E-excuse me?”

“And Eunuch Ong was there, too. He was helping the lady. I felt like I was just being used there.” Daniel groans.

“That’s why…”  Daniel narrows his eyes at the younger.

“Y-your highness?”

“I answered your question. Your diversion failed, and you still owe me that kiss.”

“N-no wait, your highness. I am still recovering.”

“You seem to have your energy back when you were pushing me earlier?” Daniel slowly leans in.

Jihoon closed his eyes tightly bracing himself for whatever is to come. Only to feel a soft peck on his lips. He opens his eyes and found a smiling Daniel.

“It is so entertaining to tease you, Jihoon-ah.”

“Your highness!”

“Go and rest. I will ask for what you owe me next time. I will stay here.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Luckily, Daniel did not have to sleep with the royal mistress once again. The news of her pregnancy was announced and was taken very well by the people of the capital.

The three of them: Jihoon, Daniel and eunuch Ong vowed to take care of the mistress assuring that the child she bears will be healthy and she will deliver with no problems.

But Jihoon doesn’t forget his responsibilities as the royal spouse. While Daniel works on the palace affairs during the day, he stays either with the mistress and then helps his husband during the night.

“Can you learn other methods to do this? You know I hate needles.” Daniel said lying down.

“I can but that would take me some time. For now, endure this my prince. This will be for your health.”

“It is frustrating when I cannot move my limbs when you do this. You look dashing as my nurse and I want to hold you every time.”

Jihoon said nothing but turns around to hide his blush.

“Turn around, Jihoon-ah. Look at me.”

And he did.

“I just want to tell you, I am so lucky to have you.”

“What is happening to you? Did you drink something today?”

“Why? Is it wrong to tell you what I feel?” Daniel teased.

“I am still not used to this.”

“You should be. You are spending the eternity with me.” Daniel chuckles.

“Sometimes, I wonder what if I have not gone here?”

“I do think of it at times as well. I could have been forced to marry one of the ill-behaved ladies of the noble families here in the capital.”

“Is that so? Then I could have been married with Lord Hwang then?” Jihoon inserts the last needle on Daniel’s arm.

“Ya…”

“I could have stayed with my father in my kingdom have a nice, handsome landlord as my husband.” Jihoon teased.

“I am warning you, Park Jihoon…” the crown prince threatens and looks at the needles pierced on his body.

“Take these off of me now.”

“Hmmm should I?”

“Ya! Park Jihoon I swear…”

“I am only teasing you, your highness.”

“Do you mean that?”

“Of course.”

“Don’t you dare say that again…I am very jealous…”

“J-jealous? Why? You are the crown prince, you are the most handsome and the most sought man in the country and all the ladies wants you.”

“And you?”

Jihoon smiled and looks down, obviously blushing.

“I do…want you, too. That is why I am very lucky that I am here, as your husband.”

Daniel smiles, satisfied.

“That is correct. You are mine and mine only. You belong with me…even from the start. I do not believe in fate but I think I do now.”

“Thank you for accepting me…hyung.”

“I love you, Jihoon-ah.”

“I do, too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The day their heir is born has come. Jihoon thought it would be a strange feeling knowing that it is Daniel’s son with a woman and not him. But that impression faded as he got close to the lady mistress.

It is their son; Eunuch Ong and the Royal mistress’s, his and Daniel’s.

“He looks like you.” Daniel said.

“What are you saying, your highness? How can that even happen?”

“Perhaps it’s because we were always together when I was having him, your highness. Young master has taken your likeliness.” The mistress said.

“I agree, your majesty. He has your eyes.” Eunuch Ong said.

“Is that true?” Jihoon looks at the baby.

Then an arm wraps him around his waist. He looks on his eyes and saw Daniel looking at him with those warm, small and lovely eyes.

“He is pretty, just like you.”

 

 

 

 

 

_-||- EPILOGUE-||-_

 

“Ah! My grandson, Kamja!” The King said in a loud voice.

“Your highness.” the young prince bowed and greeted.

“So well-mannered as always. Good thing, you did not take after your father.”

Daniel just rolled his eyes.

“Is this Prince Kamja? I must have been away for so long. You were not even a year old when I was here.” King Park said.

Kamja only bowed in response to his grandfathers which amazed King Park and looks at Jihoon.

“He already knows royal etiquettes? But he is just three?” Jihoon’s father asked.

“Jihoon has been teaching him, your highness.”

“Please, your majesty. I thought we agreed on calling me ‘father’?”

“Ah y-yes, father.”

“You really take after your mother, Jihoon. He was taught at an early age too, you know?”

“Kamja learns so well and quick. And he is always with me so he could have picked up my habits too.”

“Is that so? How nice.”

“Go to your grandfather, Kamja.”

The youngest prince takes cautious steps to Jihoon’s father.

“You do not have to worry and call me your grandfather, Kamja. There is no need for formalities around us, hmm?”

“Y-yes, grandfather.”

“Shall we look at the gifts I brought you today? I have lots!” The king bribed.

Just when the elders are busy, Daniel tugged the hem of Jihoon’s hanbok which confused the latter.

“May we excuse ourselves, your majesties?” Daniel asked.

“Oh! Of course, we will take care of Kamja.” The king said.

“Kamja-ya, we will see you later?” Jihoon said.

“Yes, father!” The young prince said without even looking at him and is already busy playing with the gifts he was given.

The two of them bowed and took their leave.

 

 

 

 

“What was it, hyung? Is there something going on?”

“Nothing. I just…” Daniel leans in and Jihoon felt his breath on his neck.

“W-wait! W-what are y-you doing?”

“Jihoon-ah, when was the last time we make love huh? Kamja is busy…”

“H-hyung, w-we can’t…”

Daniel leans back and looks at Jihoon. With his pouting lips and puppy eyes.

“Really?”

Jihoon sighs.

“What do you expect me to do if you put a face like that?”

“Does that mean you are giving me permission?”

“Yeah~yeah.” Jihoon said as if it was a forced response.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You mean you took months to write just...this?"
> 
> I know, hahaha I was never good anyways :)
> 
> But thank you for waiting and let me know in the comments what you think! UwU


End file.
